Undesired Heritage
by twilightinsane36
Summary: "Do you think I asked for him to be my father? For my earliest memories to be of my siblings and I freezing, starving and homeless? Did I ask to have to watch my own mother, who gave everything she could, die? I didn't ask for any of it. Stop blaming me."
1. Alexis

My name is Alexis. Just Alexis. I refuse to take on the name of my, for lack of a better word, husband. He was an evil, vicious man, only concerned with weeding out those of lesser value than him. I never loved the man, and I highly doubt that he ever felt a speck of emotion towards be either, let alone love me.

No, he was just concerned with creating an heir worthy of him. That's why I was forced to be with him.

Almost four years ago, he found me half dead, starving and homeless; but I was a pureblood. So he took me in, got me healthy enough and immediately, I found myself pregnant with twins. They were born early however, and were small and sickly. To him, they were useless, but he allowed them to stay anyway. I named the two, identical boys Patrick and Preston. He abused us, and even at such a young age, the boys were always black and blue all over, as if he was blaming them for being so small.

Ten months later, Seth came along. Because the twins and I hadn't been getting proper nourishment, Seth was also born small and weak, and he was beginning to get impatient with me. None of the sons I had produced were good enough for him, and he blamed me for the inadaquecy of my beloved sons, and left me, perhaps to find a more suitable woman that could create strong sons. He was gone for about fifteen months, and when he finally returned, he looked as if he were weaker. Becoming desperate for an heir, he wanted to try one more time.

He died a month later, after the Boy Who Lived killed him in The Battle of Hogwarts. He never knew that I was pregnant again.

So now, here I am, nine months pregnant, broke, homeless, wandless and trying to feed three young boys, plus myself, and we have nowhere to go.

The four of us took shelter under an old, decaying structure while I cut up a discarded apple that we found on the side of the road. My three boys held tight to my legs as the rain fell around us, and the wind howled. They all shivered violently against the bitter January weather. I shook my head sadly as I passed out the bruised apple pieces; my sons deserved better than this. All three of them were extremely malnourished, and their skin was stretched tight over their fragile bones. Their blue eyes and dark brown hair were dull and lifeless. I felt like I had failed as a mother; these young boys looked as if they would drop over dead any minute. My unborn baby couldn't be doing much better either, and if it weren't for the occasional kick, I would think that she'd already died.

After the boys finished their apple, I had us head out again, into the dark, stormy night. They trudged behind me silently, having learned months ago that complaining wouldn't fill their empty stomachs, or warm their shivering bodies.

When we walked, I didn't quite ever know where we were going, I just knew that we were going. If we ever stumbled across a nice town, we'd only stay for a day or two, before taking off again. I hated getting help from others.

It was around eleven when the snow started falling, and around eleven-thirty when _it _started. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and fell to the ground. The boys watched anxiously. Another pain hit, and I knew that the baby was on it's way. I began to cry. Not here, not now. We were unprepared and I couldn't deliver this baby alone. I was too weak, and knew that the chances were slim that I'd survive this.

More pain hit, and I held back a scream. I couldn't leave my sons to fend for themselves, they'd for sure die.

More pain, and I pushed. And pushed. And pushed. Tears fell relentlessly and I could feel the life slipping from me. I felt like I was drifting, and suddenly, it was over.

I was over.


	2. Finding

Ginny's Point of View:

The show was falling peacefully, and the fire was cozy. I was cuddled up with Harry on the couch, and couldn't possibly be happier.

After the war, I had chosen to not go back to Hogwarts, as there were too many disturbing memories there for me. That's why Harry and I had immediately gotten married and moved to Godrics Hollow, near the place he lived as an infant.

"What's that noise?" Harry whispered

"Hmm?"

"Listen; it sounds like a crying baby!"

I listened for a moment, and sure enough, I heard it too. Harry jumped up and went outside. He lit his wand and paused every few seconds to hear where the baby was.

We wandered into a wide, snowy field, and the crying got louder. We walked a little further until in the distance we saw the silhouette of three small children, all alone.

Harry took off at a run, and I followed.

When we reached them, I nearly vomited at the disturbing sight. In front of us, there were three, very emaciated toddlers surrounding a dead lady who was lying in a pool of blood in the snow. At her feet was a newborn baby girl, screaming and freezing to death. I dropped to my knees and took my coat off to wrap her in. Harry took off his own coat and draped it around the young boys. He picked them all up at once, and looked at me with a sense of urgency in his eyes and tone of voice; "We need to get to St. Mungos."

The hospital was fairly unoccupied, with only a witch who I guessed was waiting for someone, reading the Daily Prophet.

With the lack of activity going on, we startled the receptionist when we apparated in. With one look at the children and without question, she pressed a button on a small device. Within moments, two healers appeared. They conjured up three wheelchairs and one of them took the baby.

"What happened?" asked the healer who hadn't taken the baby away.

"We found them in a field behind our home in the snow. The baby had just been born, and the mother didn't make it." Harry explained as he set the boys in the wheelchairs. The youngest was beginning to nod and fall asleep. The healer shook him gently.

"You gotta stay awake for me buddy. Okay?"

"Otayyyy" he said with a yawn.

"What's your name bud?"

"Sef."

"Seth what?"

"Just Sef."

"Okay. How old are you Seth?"

"I'm two."

"What are your brother's names?" the healer asked as we walked into a large hospital room

"Patwick and Pweston. They twins."

"I see… and how old are they?"

"They awmost fwee."

"Well that's cool, Seth. How about we get you guys some food?"

The boys nodded enthusiastically as they were lifted into a large bed.

The healer flicked his wand and some bowls of soup appeared in front of them. Seth dug right in, getting more on his face than in his mouth.

"Here, let me help you." Harry suggested, grabbing the spoon. I smiled while I watched Harry help the toddler. He'd make a great father someday.

I turned to the twin boys. They were quieter and more subdued than their little brother. They were careful to not spill a drop of their soup and refused to look at anyone.

"Hi guys." I said softly, making an attempt at conversation. One of the boys turned to look at me, and instead of responding he took a moment to scowl at me with cold, blue eyes, and turned back to his soup.

Suddenly, a healer came into the room with the baby.

"She's small, but otherwise healthy." He announced before giving me the infant.

The second she was in my arms, warmth flooded through me and I held her close. The tiny baby girl looked a lot like her brothers, with dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. She grabbed my finger, and at that moment I knew that she was mine, and I was hers.

There was no way that I could let this little girl, or any of her brothers, go to be adopted by a complete stranger. I turned to tell Harry this, but before I could say anything, I saw the look in his eyes that told me he was thinking that same thing.

Seth had settled himself into Harry's arms, and was now sleeping.

"We have to keep them." I whispered

"I know we're young, but I agree. We just can't give then up."

Tears flooded my eyes. "They've been ours from the very start."

Harry nodded, "Who would've ever guess we'd have four kids at seventeen and eighteen?"

Both of us just laughed.


End file.
